Forced to Love
by Star Weaver
Summary: A princess traded by her father for a peace treaty. The only problem is no one asked her if she wanted to be married to demons.
1. Running

Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU REMIND OH EVIL DISCLAIMER THAT I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! O well, I guess ranting gets you no where, I still don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Hey! I'm back with a new story that I hope everyone enjoys!  
  
SO sit back adjust your optical receptive balls and get ready to read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was running again, or at least attempting to run in these silk ridden clothes. Who's idea had this been this anyway? Ah yes; now it was coming back to her. Her father had put her up to this. All for that stupid treaty with the Western Lands.  
  
It was getting more and more difficult for her to run with these ridiculously heavy clothes staggering her pace. Firming her resolve, she took off the heavy layers of green silk and, now in her under dresses, began running as fast as she possibly could through the thicket and dirt.  
  
With the dress laying some hundred feet behind her, she only stumbled once or twice as she came to a clearing. Although the efficiency of leaving her dress behind was beneficial while she was running, she now regrets leaving the garment back in the thicket.  
  
The wind was unusually cruel that night and though there were many layers to her under clothes, they did not provide the warmth of the silk. Letting what was done, done she trudged on to the opposite side of the clearing. She stopped immediately when she felt a familiar presence coming up behind her. Now her insides were feeling colder than any of the wind that threatened to pierce her skin.  
  
She ran again, fearful that that man would catch her. The man who had been taunting her and attempting to seduce her for the past three months. The man in which she was traded to, for peace for her country. The one her father had found fit for her to spend the rest of her life with. The man she was forced to stand before the alter of God and tell untruths before a Holy Man.  
She could sense him coming up behind her faster now. Great, he had caught her scent; there was no way of avoiding him now unless if she found a stream. Speaking of which...she could here the distinct tinkling of water from some source. If she could just follow the sound she would be able to elude her pursuer. That is if she makes it to the water before he finds her.  
  
Alas she found it! She just had to cross the small clearing and she would be in the cool sanctuary of the stream. Although she was tired from all the running she has already had to endure, she summed up the remains of her energy and made a mad dash to the stream. Just as she was sure she felt him turn toward the clearing she dove into the waters and was completely submersed in the dark water as he stepped into the clearing.  
  
Through the murkiness of the water she could see his tall outline approaching the shore of the waters, his long white hair moving with the breeze that moments ago had been her greatest torture. She saw a green object in his hands and realized it was the gown she abandoned a while back. Unable to hold her breath any longer she felt the burning desire in her lungs for oxygen and needed to surface, but she needed to remain hidden even more.  
  
Swiftly moving through the water without disturbing it she found herself in a small cavern, its entrance hidden at the bottom of the stream underneath the water. She took several relaxing breaths as she leaned back against the rock to rest. But she didn't hit the rock; instead she felt the cushion of muscles and soon the arms belonging to these muscles enshroud her in a painful embrace. She gulped as she knew who she would find as she turned around. Strengthening her resolve, she turned around to see angry golden eyes staring down at her.  
  
"You running away time and time again was not part of the agreement. I told you to stay in my room and await me there for this evening. Why were you not there?" He asked slightly tightening the hold on her at the last sentence to prove his point. There was a spike of fear in her scent; he liked it.  
  
"I uh...well..." She stumbled through her words as she tried to find a suitable explanation for her actions. Why was she so afraid, why wasn't she afraid when she began running; why was she so afraid of him when he is unarmed and not of the palace guards with their spears. She knew why she was afraid of him and it was a total lie that he was unarmed.  
  
He had five perfectly sharpened knives on each hand that could easily slice through her right now. Though she was more afraid that he stood for her oppression, chained to him through the band on her finger.  
  
"Kagome, you know very well that these actions will not be tolerated. One more escape attempt and your father will be notified that the treaty is off. And that you shall be held as a reassurance that he has no intentions to attack." He whispered in her ear as though he was merely telling her a bedtime story instead of a malicious threat.  
  
Finding her tenacity, she hissed at him angrily, "I hate you Inu Yasha. I would rather be drawn and quartered than to be a wife to a demon." Kagome's eyes blazed with anger as she looked into his calm amber depths.  
  
"That can be arranged if you do not begin behaving like a proper wife. Now put your silks back on, we must return to the castle and you look like a commoner running around in your under dresses." He smirked as he dragged down to the entrance after she had barely caught a breath before submerging. Her dress lain strewn across a rock and as she put it back on she felt the heavy silks cling to her wet under dresses. And this weight showed her once again that she could not run nor hide from the likes of these demons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. Approximately a whole half hour went into that chapter. O_O just suddenly hit me and I thought what the heck?  
  
Anyway please review this newest story of mine.  
  
Kudos( I found a new word) (AN you have to read my other fanfics to know what I mean about the new word) 


	2. Our Happy Marriage

Thanks to the ones who reviewed. I will probably regret this later on but I'm going to give out personal thankies at the beginnings of the chapters.  
  
Kagome122,  
  
I know where you're coming from. I am not the biggest fan of Sess/Kag either although he is one of my favorite characters. I'm strictly Inu/Kag.  
  
Anuri-Chan,  
  
I hate it when the romance rushes in and when Inu is just such a push over as well. It makes the story too short if they get into a romance too soon.  
  
Stacey Fisher,  
  
WHOA! That is absolutely the longest review I have ever received and I loved reading every word of it! I in all honesty didn't try to be that historically accurate; it was a pure stroke of luck. Although I did attempt to be somewhat accurate (knowledge is power). And thank you for telling me what the 'under dresses' were called because like I said I wrote this in half an hour and didn't have much time for research. This is set in Japan/England in a sense that it has some Japanese customs as well as English ones.  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers and please continue using those eyes and fingers (or toes) to read and type up those reviews. Now on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome trudged slowly back to the castle. With her quick escape it would be expected that she would move quicker, but with the weight of the water from her petticoats (A/N: thanks SF^_^) soaking into her silks, it was steadily wearing her down. She felt as though she was about to faint.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder to see what was keeping the woman. 'Oh great, she's tired,' he thought heatedly as he turned and sauntered back to her, "Need a lift weakling?" He asked sarcastically as he neared her.  
  
All she did was glare at him. As high and mighty as he may declare, even that glare would send him running for the hills. The only display of feelings on his face though was arrogance. "My name is not weakling," Kagome said after her death glare didn't seem to be making the impact she had hoped for, "nor is it bitch, girl, or woman It's Kagome, get that through that thick skull of yours or don't address me at all."  
  
"Watch your tongue, wench. I can very well have you hung in the dungeons for that comment and with you not fulfilling your need in the bedroom, it can be easily arranged that that becomes your permanent residence." He grabbed her arm and began to drag her swiftly towards the castle.  
  
"It's not wench either." He heard her mumble silently to herself and he rounded on her.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" He said raising his hand slightly, as to strike her. She looked defiantly back at him.  
  
"In case if those little dog ears of yours have trouble picking up on what I just said, I will repeat as milord requests," She stood up on a nearby rock and leaned towards him, disregarding his dangerous glower, until her mouth was right next to his left ear. He could feel her warm breath on his ears and it made them twitch. He heard her take in a deep breath and then she shouted, "IT"S NOT WENCH EITHER!"  
  
Inu Yasha recoiled in pain as he felt a pounding in his ear. Lifting his hands to his ears and pressing them firmly against his head as though that would ease the pain. It did little to help, 'The little wench!' He thought furiously as he lashed out with his claws in front of him where he was sure that she had been on the rock moments before.  
  
He opened his eyes when he didn't feel the tear of flesh or warm blood wash down his hands. She had fled immediately after she had screamed in his ears. He silently thanked whatever God had told her to flee for he surely would have been in for it had he murdered his wife in the woods. The disadvantage of course would be that he would have to yet again track her down. He closed his eyes and sniffed at the air. He caught her scent and turned towards it. He found himself facing towards the castle. 'Perhaps she is smarter than I thought. Who knows what would have happened in the woods if I had found her. She may have had an 'accident'.' He sniggered at the thought and of many more lovely 'accidents' that could happen to his wife (which he swears was sent from the pits of Hell itself).  
  
He followed her exact path up to the castle and passed some rather confused guards. Once inside the dwelling he mentally followed her sent. She had gone down the stairs and down the hall, visiting that old miko no doubt. No matter, he had to discuss something with his father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it's so short guys. I just kinda wanted to get across the personality of Inu Yasha and the relationship between the two. As you can tell neither the personality nor the relationship is exactly peachy keen.  
  
AS always REVIEW!! Please.  
  
Kudos all! 


	3. I need Advice

YAY! I got more reviews than last time! And you have to read the reviews to be able to understand any of these responses.  
  
WaSaBiMyLaDy,  
  
Thank you.  
  
Stacey Fisher,  
  
Yay! You're back. And you're right it is to short. I'm working on lengthening these future chapters but sometimes you just can't add anything more. Keep reviewing!  
  
Kawaii Thief Kitsune,  
  
Here you go.  
  
e. thompson,  
  
It's up!  
  
fairy tale faerie,  
  
Maybe...  
  
Anuri-Chan,  
  
You're lucky. I was just about to post this when I got your review. I must have a good story considering your risking detention to see my story. But just a word of advice and foreshadowing, Miroku is coming soon to a chapter near you.  
  
And now on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome called as she entered the old woman's room, or more to say rooms. Two doors were on either side of the walls of the main room. There was one main one with deep navy walls as well as a fine rug woven with patterns of a small village, a shrine, and a mysterious jewel in the center. The furniture consisted of stiff oak chairs and a small stand where incense was burning low. Kaede's sleeping chamber was off to the left and only contained a small futon and a water pitcher and basin for baths. The door to the right led to a modest kitchen in which she made her own meals, to proud to have the chef cook her meals.  
  
"Calm ye self child, I am right here," Kaede responded as she entered from the kitchen lightly shutting the door behind her, "What ails ye child? Ye look as if ye have just fallen in the river." Concern went through the old woman's worn features as she took in Kagome's wet dress and tired face.  
  
"Something along those lines." Kagome answered as she gave and involuntary shiver. Kaede noticing this silently moved to her sleeping chamber and took the heavy wool blanket from her bead and gently draped it across the young woman's shoulders.  
  
"Kagome, is there something ye wishes to discuss with me?" Kaede said as she led Kagome to one of the chairs in the room and sat her down. Then she took another chair and slid it up next to her guest's chair.  
  
"Oh Kaede! It's just not fair!" Kagome said as she felt the stinging of tears pool at the bottom of her blue eyes.  
  
"What isn't fair?" Kaede said with the voice that reminded Kagome much of her mother.  
  
"This whole ordeal! I'm barely sixteen and already I'm married off! I wasn't even told who I was to marry until the day of the wedding." Tears began to fall freely down Kagome's face, "And now I'm cold, hungry, and still married to that worthless demon and jerk!"  
  
She knew she sounded spoiled the moment the words left her lips, but she didn't care. Right now Kagome was going into hysterical crying and when a woman reaches this state, it's best not to attempt to point out such meager things.  
  
"I know ye have been dealt a hard hand in this round of life, but ye must understand that Lord Inu Yasha hasn't had exactly the best life either. Since childhood he has been scorned again and again by the people around him just because he is only a hanyou. His mother loved him very much, but she was taken by disease when Inu Yasha was the tender age of seven. His father, Lord Inu Taisho, loved him too of course, though he doesn't have the same compassion and love that only mothers can possess.  
  
"That was when he went into his shell, so to speak. He pushed away everything that had ever truly meant anything to him. His eyes grew cold, and his heart turned to stone. It was hard for these eyes to see such and expression on a child so young." Kaede finished with a slightly sad look in her eyes.  
  
Kagome took in the words of Kaede's story and silenced her tears as she wiped them with the sleeves of her silken gown. "I don't care what sort of childhood that-that man," Kagome said with a lack of better insult for him at the moment and she stood up, "He has no right to treat his wife as such. If this is the way he treats me I shudder to think of what our children would go through with him as a father. I absolutely refuse to have a child with him." She stamped her foot with emphasis as she allowed the wool blanket to slide off her shoulders to the floor.  
  
"Kagome that would not be wise. He can have ye locked away forever for such actions as those! Do ye wish to spend the rest of your life with only the rats as your company?" Kaede said with a stern voice that made Kagome take a small step back.  
  
"I need air." Kagome said as she left the room with slight haste.  
  
"Heed my words Kagome!" Kaede called after her just before the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu mikoto watched with interest as he saw his son pace back and forth in front of him. He had been quietly observing maps of the Southern lands held by Naraku and what would be the best line of defenses to set up, when his son came stomping angrily into his office. He had never seen his son enter his office with such a look since Sesshomaru had melted his favorite ball with his poison. He knew of only one thing that could cause such unrest with his son. Kagome.  
  
"What is wrong now, son?" Inu Yasha's father asked from behind his desk.  
  
"That-that woman," Inu Yasha all but bellowed at his father, "She gets on my last nerve! Hell, she gets on my first nerve, too!" he banged his fist on his father's desk with such might that Inu Mikoto thought for a moment he would have broken through the desk. The desk amazingly held strong and he made a mental note to get that carpenter to make everything in the house "Inu Yasha-proof".  
  
"Woman troubles, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he glided through the door. Where he had come from Inu Yasha will never know. Sesshomaru always seemed to come right out of the woodwork.  
  
"Gee how did you guess that one?" Inu Yasha replied sarcastically as he tried yet again to break the table. Its stability was really annoying him. The desk held firm yet again and Inu Mikoto tried as hard as he could to think whom the carpenter who built such a firm structure was. "Will you quit staring at the desk and pay attention?!" Inu Yasha yelled as he noticed his father's attention was more centered on the desk than in his problem.  
  
"And just what do you suggest I do Inu Yasha? She is here as a peace treaty, but she is also your wife so if you wish for respect than you best start giving respect to her because I WILL have grandchildren and you will not spoil that because of some stupid pride!" Inu Mikoto yelled at his son.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like we have very good prospects of grandchildren considering the way she acts in our room. You would think I had leprosy or something," Inu Yasha said as in a poor façade, "It's not as though Sesshomaru can't help out in the grandchildren department." Only then did they notice that Sesshomaru had in one point of the conversation silently slipped out.  
  
In frustration Inu Yasha followed suit treading heavily through the doorway and slamming the door with such force it cracked. 'Now where is that carpenter?' Inu Mikoto thought as he stared at the large crack in the wall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now^_^  
  
I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter but I wanted to introduce some new characters. Also I was unsure of Inu Yasha's daddy's name so I just made one up. It means 'Dog Lord'. I thought I had heard someplace that it was Inu Taisho, but I read it in another fanfic so I didn't want to rip off that other writer if it wasn't his real name.  
  
But other than that please review^_^  
  
Kudos! 


	4. My Pillow

Thanks to all of you who reviewed^_^ Again you must read the reviews to understand any of these.  
  
CloakedChaos,  
  
Thank you  
  
Kawaii Thief Kitsune,  
  
Me too. But unfortunately my house was not built on demon foundation.  
  
fallen,  
  
I aim to please.  
  
Trinity,  
  
OK.  
  
Lil Shaman Girl,  
  
OK.  
  
Sesshoumaru-lover,  
  
It's here.  
  
Skiddy16,  
  
Yes it will be Inu/Kag. Anything else is just wrong.  
  
Stacey Fisher,  
  
Sorry for the confusion. Yes they are already married it's just they haven't .:ahem:. 'Done the process of making grandchildren' yet. And the reason that Inu Yasha has to put up with Kaede is because she is the castle's resident priestess and seeing as they are hard to come by she can't be fired so to speak. I have an idea on who Sesshomaru will end up with but I'm debating between two people.  
  
fairy tail faerie,  
  
I'm not sure if this chapter qualifies for fluff or not. It's more like burlap, but eventually there will be romance and I know these are too short but sometimes I reach a certain point and just can't write anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: I have to start remembering these things before I get sued. O well I still don't own him.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked over the quiet village that surrounded the castle as the sun began to set over this calm setting. This was interrupted as she heard a door slam and the unmistakable sound of cracking wood through the corridors. Soon footsteps were stomping towards the room and the door burst open to reveal a disgruntled hanyou. So much for the nice, peaceful evening.  
  
Feeling the need to take his frustration out on something, Inu Yasha scanned the room and his eyes rested on his wife. 'No, your father would kill you.' Said a little voice inside of his head. Seeing as the little voice had yet to let him down he looked for something else and his eyes landed on the silk sheets of their bed in front of him.  
  
Slamming the door shut he picked up his pillow and shredded it to bits. Though this did little to release his frustration, he did feel a tinge of satisfaction that at least something was punished for his wife's actions. Kagome saw him heading for her pillow and thought he had the intent of turning hers into little indistinguishable pieces and moved from her place on the balcony to the opposite side of the bed across from her husband.  
  
She grabbed the pillow a millisecond before him and said, "Don't you even think of shredding this pillow you mongrel." She hugged the pillow to her chest and looked over at him with defiant eyes.  
  
"Who said anything about shredding it," Inu Yasha said as he walked around the foot of the bed, "My pillows ruined, I need something to sleep on so hand it over."  
  
Kagome backed against the wall as he turned from the foot of the bed and came steadily closer, "And what exactly am I supposed to sleep on?" She asked as he stalked closer yet. He merely stopped and pointed to the shreds of pillow left on his side of the bed. "No, that was your mistake and now you will have to live with the consequences." She said.  
  
In no mood to argue, Inu Yasha reached across to grab the pillow, but seeing his hand move towards the top of the pillow, Kagome swept it around to her back just as Inu Yasha's hand came in contact with a very soft place (and it definitely wasn't the pillow). Blushing madly Kagome took one hand from behind her back and slapped Inu Yasha hard across the cheek with such force it made his head turn. Panting with anger she looked up and saw Inu Yasha frozen with shock at the force with his head still turned. He looked up slowly with an unwavering gaze of anger. He grabbed her neck and lifted her feet several inches off the floor. Kagome dropped the pillow and it landed with a light *pluff* on the floor. She grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and tried in vain to get him to release her. Ignoring her efforts, Inu Yasha lifted her several more inches into the air and then threw her onto the bed.  
  
Kagome greedily sucked in some air only to have it knocked right back out of her as Inu Yasha jumped onto her, straddling her stomach. "And just what was that for you impertinent little bitch!?" Inu Yasha yelled as he applied a slight bit more pressure to her abdomen.  
  
Kagome released a squeak as she found it harder to breath as he pushed into her stomach. "You touched me." She said in a rather quick breath as she struggled to take in more air.  
  
Inu Yasha saw how her face was starting to take in a slight shade of blue lifted off of her slightly in an attempt to at least keep her from dying. "Do you not think that as your husband I have a right to touch any part of you I wish?" He said with a sneer, but did nothing to prove his point as he sat back on his heels without getting off of her.  
  
He had a point. Kagome could see no argument there so she merely turned her head from him. Seeing this as a sign of submission, Inu Yasha got off her and crawled to his side of the bed.  
  
Kagome waited for his breathing to become even before she attempted to get off the bed. She reached down to grab the pillow and walked towards the door with every intention to go and sleep in Kaede's room when a clawed hand stuck out and grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha asked as he cracked open one golden eye.  
  
"Kaede's room." Kagome said, proud of herself that her voice showed no signs of fear, though she could not stop the small *eep* that escaped her lips as Inu Yasha pulled her into the bed with him and wrapped his arms and legs around her small form. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked as a bright blush tinted her pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm not going to allow my wife to walk away with my pillow to cry to that old bat. You're staying here." Inu Yasha said as he closed his eyes. Kagome attempted to get away from his embrace, but only succeeded in tightening his hold on her. "Quit squirming." He said with a yawn and she obeyed seeing as her wriggling was futile. Plus she couldn't say she absolutely hated their current position, it almost felt nice. So with that thought, she drifted into La La Land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a soft knock at the door of Inu Mikoto's office and the door barely stayed on the hinges due to its earlier mistreatment. He could see Kaede through the rather large crack in the door and signaled for her to enter. "What matter would you like to discuss with me at this late hour, Lady Kaede?" He asked as rose from the maps spread this way and that on the top of the desk.  
  
"I am concerned for the welfare of Lady Kagome, with Inu Yasha's strength she has no way to defend herself from his little outburst's. Lord Inu Taisho-"  
  
"Please Lady Kaede we have known each other for years, refer to me as Inu Mikoto." He broke her off as then urged her to continue.  
  
"Yes, then Inu Mikoto, I have an ancient spell that may be of some use in calming Inu Yasha down and give Lady Kagome some leverage in their arguments." She said with a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Anything to keep him from killing her will be just fine. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my work." Kaede gave a short bow and exited through the ruined doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. I tried to make it slightly longer this time and I hope all ya'll like it^_^ SO hungry. It's Good Friday and I slept through lunch so I have to wait for supper and it's starting to catch up with me.  
  
See if you can guess what Kaede's planning, just put your answer in the reviews  
  
As always review  
  
Kudos! 


	5. SIT!

I saw Shrek 2 and it rocked! It got me back into fairy tale mode, however untraditional it was. And so I got onto my computer today and my friend decided to read my stories and she pointed out that I hadn't worked on this since April. So I figured I should update pretty soon or at least write.  
  
You guys gave me ten reviews for my last chapter so I suppose I owe ya'll something!  
  
I have the review responses at the end of the chapter so that I won't spoil anything.  
  
Sorry if I confused anyone, but I named Inu Yasha's father Inu Mikoto. But his title is Lord Inu Taisho. Al thought I would clear that up for anyone who was confused but didn't want to mention it.  
  
Kagome woke with warmth to her back. She hadn't remembered the blankets of this cold palace being so welcoming before; they usually reflected the inhabitants, tough with little warmth. Then the blanket behind her began to move. That definitely wasn't normal. Suddenly the events of last night came roaring back to her like a tidal wave. Inu Yasha. Attack. Pillow. She felt the breathing of Inu Yasha's chest becoming shallower and realized he was beginning to wake.  
  
She closed her eyes quickly and tried to even out her breathing so that she would appear asleep. However, her rapid heartbeat gave her away as Inu Yasha peeled open his eyes and stared down at her. 'Stupid girl,' he thought as he leaned up and gave the sheets a quick tug and sent Kagome to the soft rug on the floor. Luckily her legs went down first so the most damage down was to her pride.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome groaned as she attempted to sit up. The back of her thigh was tingling and she was guessing that a lovely purple bruise was forming there. After successfully getting to her feet she gave the evil eye to her 'darling' husband and proceeded to the bathing room to rinse the taste of morning out of her mouth.  
  
"For being a spoiled little wench last night," Inu Yasha yawned as he watched her walk away. He closed his eyes and laid back against the bed to find the pillow he wanted so badly last night beneath his head. He sighed contently and was ready to drift back into la la land. When he felt Kagome's presence reenter the room. 'No matter,' he thought as he kept his eyes closed, 'it's not as though she can really do anything to me. Just another weak human bitch.'  
  
He heard her light footsteps as she approached his side of the bed and heard the swishing of liquid in her mouth. He honestly didn't know how she kept that foul liquid in her mouth for so long. Though it smelled sweet, it was the foulest tasting thing ever and burned the inside of his mouth. 'Maybe she's a witch,' he thought as he smirked to himself as he imagined her being burned at the stake, 'She would probably complain that it wasn't near as hot in Hell and then show them how to light the fire properly.' His chest rumbled slightly with a silent laughter at that thought.  
  
Her footsteps had stopped just beside him and try as he might, curiosity got the better of him and he cracked open his eye to look at her. He almost burst right out laughing at the sight of her. Kagome's cheeks were puffed out and she resembled him of a constipated blowfish. She heard his poorly subdued laughter and breathing in threw her nose, she bent over him so that her face was about one foot above him and then she blew all of the burning liquid from her mouth onto his face.  
  
Inu Yasha's amusement ended immediately died as he furiously began rubbing his eyes as they stung with the mouth rinse. Kagome grabbed her robe off the foot of the bed and exited the room to go and have breakfast. As she entered the hallway she heard Inu Yasha call behind her, "Stop right now you bitch and get back here!" But she continued down the hall and rounded the corner. Soon she heard rapid footsteps coming behind her and looked around the hall for a room to duck into.  
  
She turned to her left and flung open the big oak door with the crack down the center and slammed it shut. She took a sigh of relief as the footsteps passed the door and continued down the hall. She turned around nearly jumped through the crack when she saw a tall man with a kind smile and amused gold eyes staring at her. Kagome returned a small smile and bowed and mumbled an apology for having interrupted him.  
  
"No, no my dear," The lord said as she turned to leave, "I would love a chance to talk with a lovely young lady and take a break from staring at maps and talking with my emotionless son here." He did a brief hand gesture towards the corner and Kagome spun her head to see Sesshomaru sitting there. She was beginning to feel slightly self-conscious seeing as she was still in her nightclothes with nothing but a robe to cover them. Granted the robe was probably thicker than the clothes that the men were wearing, but it was the principle of the thing.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you. I'm just looking for a place to hide out for a while." Kagome smiled sheepishly as she stood under their scrutinizing gaze.  
  
"You are no interruption at all," He said as he motioned for her to sit in the chair before the desk, "How did you sleep last night? Can I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon?" He added with a wink and a small laugh.  
  
Kagome let out a nervous laugh as she tried to cover her horrified look and blushed to the roots of her hair. She glanced over to where Sesshomaru was seated to find him no longer there. She nearly jumped to the ceiling when she heard him speak directly behind her, "Please Father, even Inu Yasha has standards and wouldn't touch a human much less a miko with a ten foot sword." He turned his nose up and exited the room with an air of malevolent elegance.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to make a very rude gesture to his retreating back. She turned back around in her seat and faced Inu Mikoto. He was looking sternly at the door and then turned to her and gave her an apologetic smile. "You must forgive my elder son. He suffers from an incurable foot-in-mouth disease." Kagome let a small chuckle escape her throat and decided right then that maybe not everyone in this castle was bad. Maybe with him and Kaede on her side, she just might be able to survive this.  
  
"Good to know someone in this house aside from Lady Kaede has some decent manners, but if you'll excuse me milord,"  
  
"Ah-ah, call me father." He said kindly.  
  
"Father," She stood and bowed her head to him, "But I am deeply shaped for appearing before you in such a manner of undress," Even as she said this her blush reappear lightly on her cheeks, "I believe I shall be parting company with you for now." Inu Mikoto stood as well in respect and watched her exit his study.  
  
"I shall see you in the breakfast hall." He said as he watched the door close.  
  
Inu Yasha paced the dining hall as he awaited his wife to come through the door. She had to come in here eventually seeing as this was where meals were served. The door opened and Inu Yasha gave a sharp glance at the door and it turned into a glare as he saw his brother enter.  
  
"What's wrong baby brother?" Sesshomaru said condescendingly as he took the seat to the right of the head of the table.  
  
"Of course not. Why would you think anything like that?" Inu Yasha gave a suspicious glance at him as he took his place at the left of the head of the table.  
  
"Maybe it was the nonstop pacing or your wife ducking into Father's office this morning." Sesshomaru commented nonchalantly as he took a sip of hot tea from his glass.  
  
"Oh is that where she ran off to." Inu Yasha attempted to stay calm as he took his ham and took a big, ravenous bite from it.  
  
"Yes and frankly I don't understand how you can stay in the same room with that pathetic excuse for a human." Sesshomaru said as he began to butter his toast.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Inu Yasha said not able to keep the small bit of anger leaking into his voice.  
  
"Oh, taking offense now are we? I'm merely commenting on Father's unfortunate choice of mate for you. It is nothing personal towards you just amazes me that you can stand the presence of mortals," Sesshomaru took a delicate bite from his toast as he observed Inu Yasha, "Though I can see why Father chose her. Her father was a fool, that Mashashi; I can't even dignify him with the title of Lord. He is a fool to think that his army of priestesses and monks is enough to hold off any force. He unwittingly handed us his greatest weapon, his own daughter.  
  
"She holds more power than any could even imagine. Even more than that Kikyo slut of yours had," Inu Yasha's claws began to dig into the table at that comment, "She just has yet to master it. Mashashi could have easily destroyed any surrounding kingdom including ours, with that girl's power, yet thinking that we were more powerful at the time, he hurriedly traded her for a peace treaty, before she had the chance to study to become a priestess."  
  
Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose. He went through the oak doors and into the hallway. Inu Yasha sat brooding for a while before he sensed the presence of the old miko coming towards him. "Good Morning, milord. Me thinks ye look troubled. Perhaps if ye try these," She held up a purple rosary with what looked like canine teeth after every five beads, "They will help to calm thy spirit and perhaps Lady Kagome will be nicer to ye after ye wear them." She slipped them over his head and proceeded to exit the hall.  
  
'That old lady's off her rocker,' Inu Yasha thought to himself as he stared at the rosary. Why did he get the feeling he would regret this?  
  
Kagome stood outside the dining hall with a pale look on her face as she stared at the oak doors that inevitably had her disgruntled husband behind them. Just as she was about to turn the handle, Lady Kaede came through the door, "Ah, child how good of these old eyes to see ye," Kaede gave her a wrinkled smile which was quickly replaced with a concerned frown, "What is wrong child?" She said as she looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Lady Kaede," Kagome lied as she entered the hall, "I just need to sit-" A loud crash and the break of wood was heard as well as a cry of outrage. Kagome turned around to see her husband with a broken chair beneath him a faint glowing around his neck.  
  
That's it for now! I had to get 'sit' in there since I promised it last chapter.  
  
Now here are the responses even if the responses are short it just means that you have to read the reviews to understand them:  
  
liy,  
  
thank you.  
  
Stacey Fisher,  
  
I'm sorry if that last one seemed rushed. I just felt that I needed to get something out that would cause a conflict over something really stupid (like a pillow). I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, but I have read fics that have more quantity than quality and I about wanted to scratch my eyes out after reading it. And I explain later why his claws didn't hurt her (oooooooo foreshadowing;)).  
  
chandra16,  
  
yay you got it right! Cookies and ramen for you. Sorry that this wasn't really quick update though.  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano,  
  
Thank you and happy (very) belated Easter.  
  
suicidal hamster ,  
  
I wasn't aware that this story was lost and needed to be found but thanks for finding it (jk). And if your hamster ever needs to talk I'm here for the suicidal little bugger;).  
  
kairinu,  
  
Yay, you get cookies and ramen too! And those are the greatest words ever.  
  
Tenshi,  
  
Thank you  
  
fairy tale faerie,  
  
They have ever so slightly warmed up, but it's still pretty chilly. And shame on you for trying to get me to reveal my plot.  
  
Kalyn,  
  
Don't worry it will be finished. Hopefully before school starts.  
  
seishi1,  
  
thank you.  
  
I'm amazed that so many people love this story and I'm flattered that I can give people a little happiness on a the crappiest of days.  
  
Kudos! 


	6. Pain in the Foot

NOPE I'M NOT DEAD! I don't even have an excuse for taking so long to update and beg for forgiveness! PLEASE! But guess what! New basset hound puppy at my house! Her name is Sadie also known as S**ADD**ie because she can't hold attention for more than five seconds, unless it's food.

Review thingies at end of chapter again.

Forced to Love

Five hundred years old. That table had withstood five hundred years of poisoned dinners, peace treaties, and banquets. It never had a chance once that one word was spoken. Five hundred years of history lay broken underneath Inu Yasha and his mumbled curses.

Kagome stood in awe at the doorway, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open. Kaede merely bid a good morning to her and sauntered off with a whistle on her lips.

After the shock of the moment effectively wore off, Inu Yasha raised his head towards Kagome and had started to develop a very interesting tick in one of his left eye and a lovely little vein was starting to show on his right temple. "What the hell did you do bitch!" He bit out with as much intimidation as could have from lying amongst broken timber.

Kagome was immediately brought back to reality by his comment and was in full attack mode by the time she had crossed the hall and stood over her husband. "What do you mean me? You're the one broke the table! Don't blame me just because you're a clumsy oaf!" She made it a point to step on his back to get to one of the chairs that wasn't caught under the table and attempted to eat with all the grace she could muster with the table at her feet.

"Don't even try to blame me for this wench! This had to have been your fault!" Inu Yasha yelled as he was finally able to drag himself off the floor.

"How can this be my fault? I only just walked in the door," She said in between bites of buttered toast, "Besides I don't see my face imprinted into the table."

"That can be arranged." Inu Yasha muttered darkly.

"Are you threatening me? Because so help you, if my father finds out he'll-"

"Your father can barely control his own country."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at his last comment, "Fine then, what if YOUR father finds out." She smiled evilly at this when she saw Inu Yasha's face blanche slightly, "Oh yes, we just had this lovely conversation just a few moments ago and I'm sure he would love to hear about our latest conversation."

As if entering on a queue, Lord Inu Mikoto crossed the oak threshold and stopped for a moment to observe his son's latest destruction. He then faced his son's peeved expression aimed at Kagome and saw her in all smiles, looking absolutely innocent. Lord Inu Mikoto merely dropped his head in between his shoulders and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if in complete concentration, "Inu Yasha, clean this up," He said as he turned to escape the hall.

"Why me? She's the cone who did it!" He yelled in indignation.

"We both know it's impossible for a human to break that table let alone a sweet young girl such as Kagome," He was awarded with another award winning smile, "Now clean this up. I'll take my breakfast in my office."

Inu Yasha waited until his father exited the hall until he turned with a sadistic grin to Kagome, "You heard him, clean this up." He took his seat and looked expectantly at Kagome.

"I don't believe that order was directed at me," she responded, her angelic smile wiped away and a cute pout painted on her features.

'Wait a minute…cute? Why the hell would I think it's cute?' He shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts and put his scowl back in place, "Because wench, this is woman's work. Men bring the food, women cook and clean. It's the law of nature."

"Maybe in you little peanut brain," She said as she stood and walked towards him, "But I've got some news for you-OWWW!" She suddenly yelped and started to jump up and down on one foot.

"What's wrong now wench?" He said frustratingly as she sat and brought her foot into her line of vision. He approached her and reached carefully for her foot only to have her jerk it away and to be greeted with a narrow glare of mistrust. "Do you want help or not?" He asked annoyed.

Gingerly, she slowly extended her leg to him and he grabbed her foot with a little more force than he meant to and, seeing her wince, muttered an apology. Her whole body tensed, 'Him? Apologize!'

Seeing her foot tighten up, he looked at her face and asked, "Did that hurt?" Apparently she must have had a rather awestricken face because he took on an aggravated face and asked almost defensively, "What?"

Snapping out of her stupor she managed to form a sentence, "Since when do you apologize?" Okay so maybe she lacked a little thing called tact and politeness, who cares?

Looking puzzled for a moment he finally looked into her eyes again and said, "I can if I want to," and he continued observing her foot almost too intensely.

Now feeling guilty for upsetting him, Kagome just sat in silence and only winced slightly when she felt something removed from her little toe. When she looked at what was in Inu Yasha's hand though, she couldn't hold her horrified face.

A sliver-no-a GIGANTIC chunk of wood had been jammed into her foot. And what was that on the end of the piece of wood. Blood. Never having the greatest constitution, Kagome abruptly fainted.

Sorry that's all for today! I'm so proud of myself for finally updating though! I know it's not much but it's something and I even made it somewhat fluffy, but for the antagonists, don't worry that's saved for later.

Quick responses:

Inashosetai,

I love to torture people. JK

InuKag 4ever,

He fell off a chair? Maybe I should pay more attention to what I write…

Carly,

Me neither!

Cocovanilla,

Yay! Someone thinks I'm funny! Finally!

seishi1,

Two words: Guilt Trip. And it worked.

Kmmgirly,

Thanks, and I think it will be long!

Shamanic Destiny,

Okay.

Bella Diva16,

Yeah, and considering Shrek 2 was in theatres and is now one DVD, I thought it was time for an update.

Mini Nicka,

Of course!

Kamako,

I like ramen.

Midnight Ophelia,

I know he is such a prick right now but he gets entangled into an- sorry mustn't spoil plot!

That's it for now plz review and I might be able to update my other stories ASAP.


	7. Strategy

I am sooooooo ashamed of myself. I've become one of **THOSE** authors. The kind that waits forever to update if they do at all. My humblest apologies. Just for you I am writing this after an 8am lifeguard review (yes I am a baywatch babe. Just Kidding!) and after closing for a long shift at my other job. Not to mention tackling many killer finals this week at school

And sorry no more review responses. Though don't be sad, it's just because I've gotten too many (whoot!) and I want to get this chapter up and going as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt comfortable. Not too hot not too warm, and instantly it put her on edge. Living with these demons had taught her that they take no such need in human comforts such as roaring fireplaces and multiple layers of goose feather ticks (heavy comforter). But the soft cloth against her cheek and the sound of the crackling blaze did not bring her the comfort it would have at home. Where was she?

She bravely cracked an eye and sighed in relief at the familiar sight of the old miko's back. Kaede appeared to be tending the humble fire, or perhaps she was stirring the contents emanating heavenly aroma of the stew in the cast iron pot hanging precariously over the fire.

Kagome pushed the blankets lightly aside and began to sit up. But soon she squeaked and pulled them over her head and tucked the edges tightly around her. "Go away," came her muffled words through the heavy blankets.

"Are you done healing yet?" Inu Yasha gruffly replied as he stared hungrily at the stew.

"Go. Away." Kagome enunciated each word clearly.

"Are you going to answer me?" He commented distractedly as his hand inched toward the spoon as Kaede moved to the other room. She had sensed the need for the two to have a private conversation, though she feared for her supper.

"Don't touch the stew!" Kaede called as she began sorting herbs.

"Go! Away!" Kagome yelled one more time as her head peeked out enough to allow her large azure eyes to peer at him again.

Patience was never on Inu Yasha's short list to accomplish, so he took matters into his own hands. Literally. He plunged his large clawed hands and grabbed both her feet to drag them out from the covers. Kagome squealed in protest when she felt her BARE shins across the cold wood frame of the couch she was laying on. Her skin was on fire where his hands gripped her ankles and she felt frozen in shock. For just a moment. Then she began to violently thrash her legs to try to dislodge the death grip.

The only thing she managed to do was knock the covers further off her legs more pale silky skin. She felt him let go and quickly retrieved her legs and tucked into a protective position as far from him as possible.

'My Kami,' Inu Yasha thought, 'What is a bitch like her doing with legs like that?' He rubbed his face and turned around in an attempt to clear his thoughts of those images. Inu Yasha only found that his hands now held the smell of her flesh. He let out a long disgruntled…grunt before dashing from the room leaving a confused Kagome (and Kaede) to stumble after in his wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no plausible defense from this standpoint! They could easily take us down in the mountain pass! We should take the long route-"

"The only thing that will accomplish will be leaving ourselves weakened from the long journey! His forces will be fresh and will have been walking for 5 days-"

"So we should submit to ambush-"

"Better than a swept battle-"

"ENOUGH!" Inu Mikoto bellowed with such force, the assembled generals sat quietly back into their seats. "Unless anyone can agree on something, I don't want to hear a single word more."

"Sir-"

"What!" He roared with more force than his intent and rounded on the intruder. "Oh! Kagome, my deepest apologies." He said more gently as he gave a short bow, "What is it my dear?" All the generals in the room nearly fell out of their chairs to see their esteemed and powerful king bow to a human.

"I heard yelling and was concerned. Sorry for the interruption." She began to squirm and turned away from the intent stare of the king and the suspicious looks from the generals.

"No, no stay. We need some fresh input. Take a seat." He motioned for a chair to be brought and be placed at his left. She knew the significance; that would usually be Inu Yasha's seat.

"I couldn't-" Kagome began before her voice fell silent by the pleading look on the great king's face. She obediently walked to the table and bowed respectfully to the generals as they all rose to wait for her to be seated. The king himself helped her into her chair.

"Review again our current situation." The king commanded as once again a mask of authority.

One general stood up with the minutes in his hand. "Well, your majesty. Naraku has began to march. He has obliterated villages along his shared border with the East and has steadily moved to the border we share with the East. His men seem to have the power to regenerate and the numbers are countless. Naraku himself seems indestructible.

The East's men have fallen and he plans to attack us first. We have sent the message to Lord Mashashi in the West to ready his troops to meet at the border, but we have yet to receive a reply."-A few pointed looks were directed at Kagome-"We sent the second messenger early this morning."

"What lies on the border between us and the East?" Kagome surprised even herself by asking.

The king looked at her intently before placing a map before her and pointing to the borders. "There is a chain of mountains near the end of the border and an inlet sea near the top. In between is a vast area largely populated be villages-"

"Have troops been sent to defend the villages?" She asked no longer afraid to question. Her eyes studied the map intently as she waited for the reply.

"Well, we have yet to take a course of action-" A proud general began, but was not allowed to finish.

"First we need to secure the lives of our poor if we expect our kingdom to survive."- The generals gave her an incredulous stare.

"What sort of hooey (AN: hehe I love that word) is that? We need secure the castle and the surrounding lords before we-"

"IF the peasants die so do the rest of us! They farm and work the fields! Without them there is no food and no reliable trade between other kingdoms!" Her outburst surprised them all into silence.

"Then perhaps we shall head for the mountain pass here." She began drawing battle strategies on the large map with the available inkwell. "An ambush should not be a problem if we are the ones to set the trap. The sea should not present much of a problem unless he acquires boats and a fully trained navy." She no longer seemed to be talking to them but rather to herself as she continued on and on, making distinct marks on villages and routes. Her fingers became stained with black ink as her doings became more vigorous and finally she sat back to admire her work.

Inu Mikoto gingerly lifted it to inspect the plans before nodding at his generals. He placed the map in the center as the copied it onto their own separate maps. "Rally the troops and count our numbers." He dismissed the generals and turned to Kagome.

"And where might I ask does a sweet girl like you know the ways of war so well?" His face crinkled in a smile that did not quite reach his eyes as he studied the girl before him in a new light.

"I know too well the ways of war, your majesty. I lost my mother in the brutal civil was within my own kingdom, and my father never allowed me away from his side for fear of my safety. I attended many strategy meetings such as this." Her face was solemn and she felt a slightly uneasy air between the two before a page interrupted them.

"Message from the generals, your majesty!" He breathed heavily as he handed the hastily sealed paper to the king. He dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and looked down at the scroll.

He read out loud, mostly for her benefit:

Lords Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha have marched this morning. They have taken most of the first battalion with as well as much of the weaponry. No clue on their location.

General Masaki

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I tried to make it slightly longer than usual (not much, but more) I don't if I really like it, but you have all been patient enough. Please read and review, but be nice. I have been extremely stressed.

KUDOS dudes!!


End file.
